


【Nico/Nero】双N来一发

by Lebby (orphan_account)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lebby
Summary: 未完，OOC预警。这CP因为Kyrie的原因似乎是根本没有生存空间，所以我们就暂且无视女神大人吧2333我想看Nico欺负Nero。与其说是CP，倒不如说是兄弟之间的成人游戏。





	【Nico/Nero】双N来一发

Nico在自己的工作间里一根又一根地吸着香烟，烟灰落了一地，烟屁股也从烟灰缸里掉了出来。

她现在非常焦虑——白痴都看得出来。眼看她的雇主兼合作伙伴、恶魔猎人、力大无脑、白毛大狗Nero与那个来历不明的神秘人V约定见面的日子即将到来，她却还没完全设计好她的最新作。这令她无比地心烦意乱，画了一半的图纸在面前摊开，铅笔的痕迹抹得到处都是。明明不是什么大问题，解决的方案就在自己的脑中左右飘荡，可她就是无法集中精神抓住它的尾巴。她的眼前无数次重现着那个白毛大男孩（休想让她叫他长辈）倒在血泊中的样子——被污染的短发、空洞的眼神和细碎的呻吟声，还有淌着红色液体的断肢。她甚至一时间没有反应过来那是血，等她醒悟过来之后便成了梦魇。

而当时不幸躺在地上了的那一位——现在正翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上吹着电风扇，一手杂志一手冰棍，旁边还放着不知哪里搜刮来的蓝调音乐。

Nico依旧对这位老哥的粗神经佩服得五体投地，他究竟是如何做到在经历了那么多乱七八糟的事件之后依旧看起来跟个没事人一样？该吃吃，该喝喝，想开玩笑的时候依旧能垃圾话满天飞。要不是她看到他偶尔捂住右臂时紧皱的眉头，以及划日历时那难以察觉的叹息，她几乎要以为这家伙已经没心没肺到把这些事情给忘了。Nico随即发出了一声嗤笑：当事人大爷都看起来淡定得要死，她在这里焦虑个什么劲？

 

“怎么了，Nico？”Nero放下了手里的杂志问了过来，刚刚的嗤笑声似乎是引起了这混小子的注意，“有什么新点子了吗？”

“新点子？你当我的设计就那么廉价，一面壁、两包烟就能给你搞出个花来？”

“嘿！我这不是好奇所以问一下你吗？干嘛这么冲？”

“是谁坐在那里无所事事，跟个没事人一样，还在这边瞎嚷嚷？现在是我的工作时间，不帮忙就忍着。”

房车里稍稍安静了一下，随后Nico就听到杂志被拍在桌子上的声音。沙发里的弹簧发出了“吱呀”的呻吟，沉重的脚步声慢慢逼近了她的工作台。Nico转过身去。

“你要干嘛？”Nico问道。

“帮忙。”Nero一脸不耐烦地抱着膀子耸了耸肩，“怎么说这也是我的房车，我可不想在这里被人指手画脚。”

Nico发出了一声略带嘲讽的笑声：“你？你能干什么？”

“切割啊，焊接啊，拧螺丝什么的？或者干脆帮你清理一下工作台？”Nero满脸嫌弃地挥手示意了一下已经塞满烟蒂的烟灰缸。

“不了，谢谢。前者我还没进行到那一步，后者是我灵感的来源。如果你还想要新装备的话，休想打它们的主意。”Nico摆了摆手，驱赶着这个突然就凑上来的大白毛。

“其实你也可以跟我聊聊究竟是什么让你这么难受？”Nero在Nico准备转身的时候继续说道，“你以前烟瘾没这么大，也没在工作台前站这么久过。或许你需要放松一下？”

Nico看向那个站在工作台前的男人，皱起来的眉头和非常明显的眼窝让他看起来就像一只被人抛弃的狗狗一样。要不是这段时间以来她对于他有一定的了解，她一定会怀疑这个人是故意憋着嘴装出一副委屈的样子。不过这个一根筋的傻小子并不是真的愚钝，至少这一次，他的提议听起来不错。

“所以你有什么提议吗，‘机灵鬼’？”Nico放下手中的铅笔盯着Nero，她倒要看看他的脑子里能有什么奇怪的想法。

“你或许需要放空一下脑袋？出去走走，好好睡一觉，或者给周围的机器来个保养……”

Nico赶紧打断了他的话：“所以你保养你的武器的时候都在发呆？！难怪……”

“不不不，我没有，我就是觉得这项工作会更轻松一点……”

“最需要你仔细的时候你居然在放空脑子！你以后休想乱碰我造出来的东西！”

“不，我没有！”

Nico一脸难以置信地盯着面前的人，Nero则是用一副有些恼火以及更加委屈的表情试图跟她争辩，然而由过往的经验可得他无论再怎么用力都不会动摇对面的社会大姐头半分。Nero泄了气一般地挥了挥手，决定赶紧离开这个能呛死人的地方。不过Nico——上知天文下至地理的Nico，已经独自闯荡社会多年的Nico，什么大风大浪都已经见识过了的Nico，看着面前这个委屈的恶魔猎人，似乎是有了什么主意。

 

“嗨，蠢货！”Nico叫住了正欲离去的Nero，“我这里确实有一份工作要给你。”

Nero转过头，略带疑惑地看了她一会，然后坚定地打开了房车的门。

嘿，停一下，这个剧本不太对！

“喂！回来！刚刚是我嘴快了，不要在真正需要你的时候转头就走！我是说真的！”

Nero看起来有些犹豫，他背对着房车，偏过头仔细思考了一下，最后还是把身子转了回来看向趴在车窗户上的Nico。Nico掐准了这个人心软，她努力保持微笑冲他眨眼睛，希望他能就这么老老实实地回来。最终，Nero率先妥协了。他自暴自弃地咬了咬牙，什么也没多问，大步走回了房车中。

“你想让我干什么？”Nero站在门边上，看着Nico愉悦地冲进她的工作间，把工作台上的东西三两下收进了储物箱里，又冲进卫生间把沾满灰尘的手掌与小臂仔细清洗了一遍。

“你，”Nico指了指Nero，又指了指工作间，“进去。”

虽然充满了疑惑，但Nero还是足够信任Nico的。这是自从他们买下了这辆房车后他第一次走进这块狭小却充满惊喜的地方，他看向后方迷你悬挂流水线上乱七八糟的零件，有点期待它们将来会变成什么东西。

“啊，把你的大衣也给我。”Nico的声音打断了他的小幻想。

“你要我的大衣干什么？”Nero问道，但还是把自己的大衣脱下来给她递了过去。

“你的大衣有点碍事，还是放在一边比较好。”

Nico把那件衣服随手扔在了副驾驶座位上，然后回到了房车后面，手上还拎着一个Nero从来没见过的手提箱。Nero刚想问她那是什么东西，就看着Nico把手提箱往用来分割空间的小工作台上一拍，然后打开隔板也走了进去。

“你……要干什么？”面对突然站在如此近距离的Nico，Nero感到非常手足无措，“是不是太挤了点？我一定要站在里面吗？”

“不舒服你可以坐在工作台上。”Nico按了一个按钮，所有处在中间位置的吊具都移动到了两边，刚好在Nero身后留下了空位。她冲Nero点了点头，示意他可以坐上去。

Nero感到一头雾水。他踌躇了片刻，在Nico充满期待的眼神中不情愿地坐了上去。他有些时候非常搞不懂Nico这些科学狂人脑子里的勾勾转转，因为不懂所以又不好反驳，是赚是坑只能全凭天命，然后下一秒就被突然从正面凑上来的Nico吓了一跳。

“Nico……？你没问题吧？”Nero下意识地想往后缩，但后方就是房车的铁皮，根本无路可退。他坐上去的时候习惯性地两腿叉开，而Nico正是站在了这个令他尴尬的位置上，居高临下地看着他。他人生第一次为自己的惯用坐姿感到了不妥。

“你是要看我的手臂吗？不是上周才测量过吗？”Nero感觉自己声音都有点颤抖。

“说什么呢？”Nico看着Nero有些微微发红的脸颊，满足且不怀好意地勾了勾嘴角，连声音都带上了些许狡黠，“你不是说要我放松一下嘛？所以现在当然是放松时间了啊。”

Nico直接将双手伸进了Nero的衣服里，轻轻地抓了两下Nero完美的腹肌，非常满意地看着Nero发出了一声惊呼。Nero挥动着自己的半截右臂，似乎是想要制止Nico的入侵，但是他连Nico的手臂都接触不到。直到Nico顺势掀起了Nero一半的衣服之后，Nero才用左手轻轻抓住了她的一只手臂。

“Nico你在干什么？！”Nero满脸通红，声音中带着惊恐，但即便是这样他都没有用力拍开Nico的手臂，仅仅用指尖触碰她手臂上的肌肤。Nico看向他甚至有些颤抖的左手，莫名地为她接下来的小算盘感到些许抱歉。

“正常的放松而已，”Nico尽量让自己看起来十分无辜，“你难道没这么干过吗？”

“干过什么？！把你的好友给上了吗？！那可真是没有过！”

“哇，原来你知道这是要干什么！看来也不是什么单纯的孩子嘛。”

Nero难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。他刚刚那其实就是一句有些气急败坏的推测，然而Nico如此坦然的肯定让他的脑子彻底断了线。他起身想走，Nico却进一步压上了他的身体。他想将Nico推开，只穿着一件运动背心的Nico却让他的手不知道该往哪里放。Nero最终只能挪了挪身体，试图将自己缩进桌缝里。

“别开玩笑了Nico……这算哪门子放松啊？”

“性也是一种放松，你难道没跟别人做过吗？”Nico调侃着面前这个事实上比她年长的男人，她甚至坏心眼地在他胯间的鼓起上轻轻点了一下。

“但这……不是情侣间的……行为嘛？”

“都什么年代了你居然还在纠结这个，帅哥？”Nico用身体轻轻推挤了一下Nero，“哪怕你从来都没泡过酒吧，电视上那些八点档肥皂剧总看过吧？”

Nero的眼神飘忽不定，根本不敢正视眼前的女人。Nico对这个结果既意外又没那么意外，就是不知道这小子平时嘴里跑出来的脏字究竟是从哪里学来的？

“平时骂人那么凶，原来根本就没有胆量说到做到嘛，小处男？”

“我不是——！”

“不是什么，嗯？”

坐在工作台上的白发青年别过脸去，耳根几乎能滴出血来，结实的胸肌因为害羞与紧张而快速地上下起伏着，连手臂都微微发烫。他咬着牙，嘴唇上下打颤，似乎是想要反驳些什么又羞于开口，最终只能吸了吸鼻子来表达不满。Nico不依不饶地凑了上去，强迫这个恨不得钻进地缝里的人看着自己的脸。她尽可能地睁大眼睛做出好奇的样子，等着Nero将小秘密吐露出来的那一刻……

“我不是……处。”

“嗯？”

“我不是一个处……”

Nero躲闪着Nico的目光，声如蚊呐，一点一点道出那些令他感到羞耻的小秘密：“我跟人上过床……你懂的，就是些青少年时期——头脑发热的举动……”Nero偷偷瞄了一眼Nico，她冲他挑了挑眉毛，示意他继续说：“听着，那真的只是一时头脑发热，我甚至有点忘记了当初那人是谁……而且我们两个都是第一次，感觉糟糕透顶……”

Nico从Nero躲闪的语气中察觉到了一丝不对劲，她立马打算了Nero的碎碎念：“跟你上床的是男性？”

Nero惊讶地长大了嘴巴：“你是怎么知道的？”

Nico满意地哼哼了一下，继续进行她的推测：“你是下面的那个？”

“不，我……是下面那个。”

Nico开心地起身，暂时放过了被压迫得几乎无法喘气的Nero。她兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，尽管她从最开始就觉得这人操起来将会非常可口，但确认了他本就没在上面过还是令她十分激动。嘛，至少不用想办法劝他放下“男性的尊严”了，不是吗？

“听着，我没想过跟女性上床……”

“我也没想过别人上。”

“什么？”

“我说，你可不像是对女生没有性趣的人。”Nico对他眨了眨眼——吐露心声虽然让Nero放松了不少，但他对着如此靠近的Nico依旧无所适从。“虽然是女性，尽管对异性也抱有好感，但就是无法想象被人日进床垫里的那一天。听起来是不是有点熟悉？”

Nero抬起头看着Nico。这是他从做到工作台上以后第一次直视她，这种无声的肯定令她也松了口气。

“嘿，别为此感到难过。我睡过的男性或者女性可不算少，至今还没有人能上得了我，你也不例外。我能想办法搞定你的手臂，就能压得住你们这些自以为是的混蛋。”

Nico给自己点了支烟，深深吸了一口，往空中吐出了一团烟雾。Nero难得没有做出任何令她不快的反应，他只是直愣愣地盯着Nico的脸，似乎还在考虑该做出什么样的反应。Nico不着急，她等着这个人说出“我想要”的那一刻。

“我不想去操别人。”

“嗯哼。”

“我也不想做到一半的时候突然被人骑上来。”

Nico的脑中突然响起了一声“啊哈”，所以这就是原因啦。

“没关系，这好解决。我不会强迫你做不想做的事，更何况我也根本就没想过这么干。”

Nero似乎仍有些忧虑，Nico决定再推他一把。

“放心，我只是想要接受你‘放松’的提议，给脑子放个小假。之后还会有工作，所以我不会脱衣服的。”

听到这句话，Nero再一次看向Nico。

“我会把你脱个精光，狠狠地压在墙上，用舌头去舔你的奶头。或者用我的收藏把你操进那边的沙发里，让你的屁股上印着我牛仔裤上的纽扣印子。你可以不必碰我，但我依然会让你为我尖叫，像个婊子一样，如何？”

Nero不自觉地伸出了自己的舌尖，想要偷偷地舔一下一直以来都紧闭着的双唇。Nico没有放过这个机会，她冲上去稳住了他，并用自己的牙齿轻轻咬了一下Nero的舌头。Nico嘴里的烟味进入了Nero的口腔，Nero似乎是想咳嗽两下，但他憋着气，红着脸忍了下来。

“就这一次。”Nero往后一仰靠上了车壁，任由Nico去掀他的上衣。

“就这一次。”Nico眨了眨眼。

至于这究竟是“最后一次”还是“最后亿次”的开端，就让它见鬼去吧。

 

END (?)

**Author's Note:**

> 有很多不合理的地方，只能说OOC到家但懒得再看一遍了。  
> 已经没有动力继续下去了...


End file.
